


李少（下）

by MUSKMELON



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:34:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22225699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MUSKMELON/pseuds/MUSKMELON
Kudos: 36





	李少（下）

李帝努的手机屏保一直是黄仁俊，他没避讳过这事，但“李帝努 黄仁俊”两个名字被爆出来的时候还是震惊了所有人。

荣晟当家人不是哪个娱乐圈小明星能随随便便蹭热度的，罗渽民歪歪头看着李帝努，车钥匙在手里转了一圈：“试水?”

李帝努没说话，但一低头脖子上还有道猫挠似的红痕，他正正领带，解开西装的一颗扣子：“当初黄仁俊知道的，我没瞒住他。”

“哟，”罗渽民愣了一下，有点没反应过来，后知后觉李帝努在说三年前那件事，他问，“那这是和好了?”

李帝努轻咳一声没再理他，翻出来新闻又看一遍，他今天小动作很多，一颗扣子系上又解开，解开再系上。

黄仁俊直到傍晚才松口，答应了李帝努的追求。他有些无奈，觉得实在不必急于这一时，但李帝努已经把消息放出去，很有势在必得的样子。

商界等了一天也没等到荣晟的澄清声明，黄仁俊捅了大篓子几乎是铁板钉钉的事，钟辰乐一下午接了无数电话，气得在屋子里转圈，他回来把手机摔在黄仁俊面前，看见他慢吞吞打僵尸的样子火又往上窜几分。

“慢慢打，”钟辰乐一屁股做到化妆台上，面对着黄仁俊，“下半年工作都没了，你继续玩游戏。”

“那我能有什么办法。”黄仁俊哼唧一下，脚缩到沙发边，他摊摊手，把跟李东赫说过的话再同钟辰乐说一遍。

“东赫已经不理我了，乐乐不能再抛弃我。”他伸出凉凉软软的小手去抓钟辰乐，眼巴巴地抬头求饶，“我错了，乐乐原谅我吧。”

“李帝努承认了。”

两个人的交谈被打断，李东赫一只手插在兜里，面无表情地推开化妆室大门，他没化妆，简简单单穿了件宽大的黑色卫衣，看起来很凶。

钟辰乐慌忙去看新闻，他的工作手机自罗渽民进门开始就一直在响，黄仁俊被李东赫掐着脸颊揉，像是在玩宠物猫，李东赫又骂他“小没良心”，黄仁俊听了脸红的像桃子，冲李东赫露出柔软的肚皮。

“原谅我吗？”他小声问，手心里汗津津的。

“这么没骨气。”李东赫哼了一声，嫌弃黄仁俊，过来一会儿又说，“他到底哪点好?”

其实他更想问，他到底哪点比我好?

黄仁俊嘿嘿笑了一下，然后被钟辰乐提溜起来一起看新闻，荣晟半个小时宣布了旗下珠宝品牌的代言人，黄仁俊三个大字却挂在整个产业的官网上，生怕别人看不出来这不是代言人是老板娘，钟辰乐冷哼一声把手机关机，对空气啐了一口。

“老子不伺候了，现在的我你高攀不起。”

黄仁俊听完这话顿了顿，对李东赫傻乎乎地笑，像一头甜蜜的小猪：“李帝努有钱，比较好。”

“蠢死了。”李东赫嫌弃地把黄仁俊推开，“笨死了笨死了。”

他来之前整理了一份文件，很厚，装满了一个牛皮文件夹，然后把这份资料快递给了李帝努。

晚些时候做好事不留名的某人带着黄仁俊去吃鱼粉，汤很鲜浓，黄仁俊呼哧呼哧地出了一身汗，李东赫从他碗里夹了一颗鱼丸，黄仁俊有点不满意，把脸从汤碗里抬起来，质问：“你干嘛吃我的。”

李东赫一口咬下去，鱼丸里的牛肉馅淌出来，他撩起眼皮看一眼黄仁俊，黄仁俊立刻就怂了，嘟嘟囔囔说也不是不让吃。李东赫没说话，又从钟辰乐的碗里夹过一颗鱼丸，扔进嘴巴咀嚼，两位惨失鱼丸的家伙默默交换一个眼神，明白李东赫今晚心情不好，很狗腿地闭上嘴。

“黄嘉欣要是不反对你们了，”李东赫喝完水后双手十指交叉垫在下巴下面，撑着脸说，“你考虑好再做决定。”

李帝努坐在办公室翻那一摞资料，内容无疑是令人惊愕的。黄嘉欣三年前在公司账面亏空三个亿，第二年她就开始接受海外投资，那位名义上是资助，实际上在一次次融资过程中完全架空了黄嘉欣，她旗下的服装行业已经只剩空壳。

荣晟的中心一直都在实业，李帝努也从来没有问过黄嘉欣手里那些产业，拿到这些资料让他整整研究了半个周。那位的意思很明确，让黄嘉欣彻底退下来，至于是当个闲散太太还是别的什么，就看李帝努的心思了。不管怎么说荣晟的服装红利是要拱手相让，李帝努觉得这是划算生意，那点钱换黄嘉欣倒台，怎么想都是不赔。

他答应了，可是到处理黄嘉欣的时候又有些犹豫，便去问黄仁俊想怎么办。

黄仁俊端着果盘吃葡萄，含糊不清地笑，过了一会又说黄嘉欣其实挺好的。

“要我有你这么个宝贝儿子我也不愿意，手术也是她安排的……”

意思很明确，黄嘉欣养李帝努到现在，算得上尽心尽力，李帝努不想最后闹得难看，甚至还拿出一家子公司给她消遣时间。

但黄嘉欣非常平静地接受了这个事实，她甚至主动提出离开，说北欧是个不错的养老地，朴志晟很赶眼色地定好票，在她走的那天还代表李帝努去送机。

黄嘉欣的走在暗示李家人，黄仁俊赢了，他挺过了那场手术，然后再一次从黄嘉欣手中夺回李帝努，李帝努后来待黄仁俊回家吃过一顿饭，没人反对，大家其乐融融的，诺诺甚至跑来找黄仁俊，说：“黄仁俊你比以前漂亮了，你当明星以后是不是涂口红啊，嘴巴红红的。”

那是李帝努刚刚在洗手间亲出来的，黄仁俊捏捏小鬼头的鼻子：“是哦，另一个哥哥也涂口红。”

涂口红的哥哥在娱乐圈很常见，涂口红有金主的哥哥也常见，黄仁俊坐在一群漂亮的男孩子中间，在化妆间换衣服，他脱了鞋露出红红的脚趾甲，镶在白嫩的皮肉里，又艳又美，其他小明星瞥见了，和经纪人对视一眼——哦，荣晟的老板还有这种嗜好。

李帝努没有，他就是一普普通通的男人，最多就是重欲一些。实际上是黄仁俊的小侄女前两天被送来和诺诺一起学钢琴，黄仁俊和李诺诺一大一小两个男人都难逃小姑娘的魔爪，不仅要描眉画目过家家，连手指脚趾都被染上指甲油。小孩子多少有些怕李帝努，她怯生生地站在黄仁俊身后，拉拉他的袖口：“李叔叔也要涂。”

要是诺诺这样肯定要被打，但小侄女是黄仁俊的心头好，李帝努顶着笑脸巴结这姑娘，伸出自己骨节分明的手，送上去。

朴志晟看见大老板涂着红指甲油办公的时候多少有点幻灭，心说——老板居然还有这种嗜好！他给钟辰乐打了个电话：“你说你哥到底是老板娘还是驸马爷啊？”

黄仁俊就算在上面也只能是女上位，他慢吞吞穿好衣服，又和主持人对了一遍稿子，后面有几个耍大牌耍惯了的小孩恨恨地瞪他，又敢怒不敢言，大家都有金主，但黄仁俊的最有钱最硬气，荣晟老板的床不少人想爬，最后只有黄仁俊成了，可不是稀罕事嘛!

黄仁俊这次演出特别轻松，他坐上保姆车后才后知后觉地问钟辰乐：“今天怎么这么早就结束了?”

钟辰乐翻了一个白眼心说你被当成大老板的小情，什么事都先让先来，可不是很快就结束了。

过了一会黄仁俊又说：“刚刚那几个小孩瞪我你发现了吗?”

快到新搬小独栋的时候钟辰乐给黄仁俊套上围巾，送他下车，说：“羡慕你帅呗，别多想。明天没工作，你好好休息。”

朴志晟今天给买了草莓，黄仁俊因为胃不好就吃了一颗，李帝努把剩下的放进冰箱，回来的时候一边看电视一边捉黄仁俊小腿捏。

捏了一会儿就变味了，他剥下黄仁俊的裤子，在沙发上做，第二次是在地毯上。结束以后黄仁俊埋怨李帝努非要买草莓馋他，他后面有点合不上，躺着不舒服，于是翻个身和李帝努面对面说话。

“这么馋啊，”李帝努低声笑了，揉揉黄仁俊泛粉的臀肉和打颤的大腿根，“明天给你做成草莓酱，行吗，宝宝?”

“我想喝汽水。”黄仁俊想了想，补充到。

李帝努很受用黄仁俊这种依赖的态度，爽快地答应了，过了一会黄仁俊快要睡着的时候他把人从沙发里捞出来，裹上被子像一条炸鱼一样放在床角，中间黄仁俊醒过来一点，迷迷糊糊睁开眼问李帝努几点了。

“九点，”李帝努带着眼镜坐在书桌前打字，手边放着一份策划书，“你先睡，我看完这一点。”

“哦，”黄仁俊把头缩回去，过了一会儿又探出来，夸奖李帝努帅气，“宝宝，你戴眼镜好帅。”

“睡不睡了?”李帝努笑得有点无奈，放下手上的东西看黄仁俊，语气戏谑，“不睡就起来做点别的。”

“睡，睡，”黄仁俊把刚刚伸出来的小腿收回去，忙不迭地躺好，他这次是真要是睡了，闭眼之前不忘提醒李帝努，“沐浴露用完了，明天让乐乐买一瓶，你提醒我。”

黄仁俊最近多了一个小助理，钟辰乐派他给黄仁俊送了整整一箱自己代言的沐浴露和身体乳，很甜的味道，专门针对他的少女粉丝。黄仁俊觉得涂完有损自己的男子气概，便随手撂在卫生间落灰，过了几天想起来的时候又寻思太浪费，就换给李帝努用。

李帝努用了两天被身上荷尔蒙的味道一中和反倒很撩人，黄仁俊在他身上左嗅嗅右问问，被用力一按直接坐到李帝努耻骨上叫出来，摇头说不要了 。

“不要什么了?”李帝努问，坐起身同他接吻，然后低下头吃黄仁俊胸口，手掌在细腰上来回游弋，过了一会儿又深深箍进怀里。

“要。”黄仁俊改口，手插在李帝努的黑发里，挺胸往他嘴里送，哭的喘不匀气，“两边都要。”

李帝努舌头顶着乳尖，狠狠一舔，低笑：“真是服了你。”

黄仁俊身体在逐渐变好，两个人的性事不再受约束。李帝努在床上的大把时间就只是埋头苦干，真刀实枪的，一下下弄进去，表明自己的占有，逼黄仁俊叫出来以确认他的存在。

所以怎么求饶都不管用，黄仁俊好话说尽，哥哥爸爸都喊过一遍他才堪堪射出来，而且马上又硬了。黄仁俊不喜欢听脏话，那李帝努就不说，咬着牙做，一晚上非要两三次才罢休。

黄仁俊睡觉前小声求他，说第二天有工作能不能只做一次，李帝努答应了，可这一次做的漫长，非常磨人，吊着黄仁俊迟迟不射，最后等黄仁俊松口可以再做一次的时候才射出来，结果还是很晚才睡，弄得黄仁俊很不舒服。

早上又起的早，黄仁俊才刚睡着没几个小时，起床气非常大，李帝努小心翼翼地绕到门口，给钟辰乐开了门，又回屋蹲在黄仁俊床头哄他：“宝宝。”

他刚起床，稍微有点硬，声音也又低又哑，看黄仁俊皱着眉动了两下才又开口：“宝宝起床，辰乐来接你了。”

黄仁俊随手抓起一个抱枕砸在他光裸的半身上，哼哼唧唧坐起来，不搭理人，准备和李帝努冷战。

他闭着眼跟钟辰乐出门，稀里糊涂地化了妆，抱着胸打盹，坐在剧本研读的会议室里等主角和导演来。但钟辰乐也不怪他，黄仁俊和李东赫给这电视剧唱主题曲，钟辰乐觉得剧本好，头脑一热就卖了导演个面子让李东赫过来客串。李东赫脾气大实在是请不来，这活就强塞给黄仁俊了，半路出家，搁谁身上都不愿意。黄仁俊打算半路溜出去补觉，反正他也就跑跑龙套，而且头上还挂着李帝努的名字，人人都说他是李大少的新宠，最近势头正盛。恶名已经背下了，耍个大牌也不为过，黄仁俊坐在座位上打瞌睡，身边的人坐下了也不抬头，一副很娇纵的样子。

他中间醒过来一次，发现会已经开到一半了。男主角正在声情并茂地说台词，黄仁俊瞌睡醒了点，摸了摸嘴角，懒洋洋地起身，还没完全站起来就被一道低沉的男声喝住：“你去哪?”

李帝努，原来他身边一直坐着剧方最大投资商李帝努，怪不得一直没人敢来叫醒他，黄仁俊挠挠头，所有人都看他难免有点心虚，就哈哈笑了一下说去趟厕所。

“哐啷——”

可乐从售货机中掉下，黄仁俊垂头丧气地弯下腰把它拿出来，迈着沉重的步伐走回会议室，他坐到椅子上，微微往后一靠，押了一口可乐，爽的眯起眼睛，脑子也清醒不少。

果然是恃宠而骄，女一号看着黄仁俊懵懵懂懂的样子暗想，整个剧组都在李帝努面前谨小慎微，黄仁俊居然当着老板的面翘班买可乐。

李帝努把黄仁俊面前的可乐拿过来，抬抬下巴让朴志晟给他换上热茶，压低声音威胁黄仁俊：“奶茶是我的底线了。”

说完他就着黄仁俊口红残留的地方喝了一口可乐，面无表情地扭过头去，手心里洇湿一片。

等黄仁俊又快睡着的时候李帝努才喝完可乐，他搂着黄仁俊的腰让他坐在自己腿上，很像一个热衷潜规则的土地主，李帝努凑近了咬黄仁俊耳朵，问：“是不是我昨晚没喂够你。”

黄仁俊让他闹醒了，脸涨的通红，在剧组人面前也不好摆脸色，环顾四周发现大家注意力都在主角身上，心里暗暗窃喜自己这个角落选的好。他背着手往李帝努裤裆揉了一把，警告他。

实际上那玩意抵着又热又硬，抵着臀缝着实不是很舒服，但李帝努铁钳似的搂着他，还往上顶了顶，厚着脸皮耍流氓，被折磨的反倒成了黄仁俊。

晚上回家的时候黄仁俊后知后觉开始生气，抱着枕头瞪李帝努，不叫他上床。

“宝宝，”李帝努站在床边和他讲道理，西装还没脱，显得身材很优越，“我又做错什么了。”

“你今天早上吵我睡觉，上班的时候想翘班也叫你拦下来。”

李帝努嗯了一声，乖乖给黄仁俊道歉，问：“还有吗？”

“抢我可乐。”

“不是赔你奶茶了吗。”

李帝努走近一点，弯腰从床头柜里拿出润滑油，嘴上认错：“我错了宝宝。”

“今晚不能做爱!”黄仁俊更生气了，气他这副不悔改的样子，自顾自抱着枕头往客房走。

“好好好，”李帝努放下润滑油，答应了，一把拉过黄仁俊把他带到床上，“今晚不做。”

他把手伸进黄仁俊的衣服里，重重地揉他胸口，握着黄仁俊手给自己打了手枪。用卫生纸擦干净以后黄仁俊已经累的睁不开眼了，他挤在床边打瞌睡，李帝努从卫生间回来，把人捞进怀里，拍拍他的脸：“留着明天早上干你。”

黄仁俊猛地一弹，强睁开眼睛：“你再给我嘴脏?”

#  
醉鬼李帝努回家的时候他那个笨蛋老婆黄仁俊正倚着床头柜玩植物大战僵尸。房间里还拉着窗帘，没开灯，屏幕的光莹莹，映出一张聚精会神的脸。应该是从下午睡醒一直玩到晚上，李帝努猜黄仁俊可能连姿势都没换过，他“啪”得一下把卧室灯打开，板着脸：“你眼睛不要了?”

见他走近，黄仁俊踹了一脚，iPad丢在旁边，小老虎一样扑倒李帝努身上。李帝努扭头瞥了眼平板，发现黄仁俊一下午都没玩过去昨晚那关，不免有些发笑，任由身上人骑在自己胯上，甚至难以启齿地产生了生理反应。

不过还要教训黄仁俊，玩这么长时间iPad，对眼睛很不好。

黄仁俊掐着他的脖子：“你少学我妈说话，我才是哥，大你一个月的哥哥。”

“哥哥，”李帝努嘴甜了一把，一翻脸把黄仁俊压在身下，身上的酒气笼罩过来，他有些得意，“但是我比你有钱，你得听我的。”

黄仁俊无语，撅撅嘴巴，像条鱼一样从李帝努身下滑下床，跑到卫生间刷牙，然后光着脚气冲冲地回来，叉着腰对李帝努说：“我今天晚上不会再理你了，你又喝酒。”

李帝努也生气，他头还有些晕，摇摇晃晃地坐起来：“俊俊你看我理不理你，今天又玩了一下午游戏，也别想我理你。”

他们依旧睡在一张床上，但是谁也不理谁，李帝努半夜起来给黄仁俊掖了一次被子，在他脸上重重亲一下，有些生气地看着黄仁俊，像只张牙舞爪的小豹子。

黄仁俊睡到一半挂在了李帝努的身上，快天亮的时候李帝努怕黄仁俊醒了不好意思，起来把两个人分开，然后躺下装睡。

后来还是黄仁俊忍不住，起床的时候叫住准备出门的李帝努，他替李帝努换了一条领带，说：“你亲我一下。”

李帝努仍然在生气黄仁俊，很不高兴的样子，但还是亲了亲他的嘴唇，上面还有一点草莓果酱，他很仔细地用舌尖舔掉，卷进嘴巴里。黄仁俊让弄得酥麻，低着头有些不好意思：“对不起，李帝努。”

他道歉的时候喜欢叫李帝努全名，觉得这样会正式一些，殊不知这种有些违和的刻板在李帝努眼里有多么可爱。黄仁俊想了想，补充道：“我不应该玩那么长时间游戏。”

“没关系，”李帝努又低头亲亲他，勾着黄仁俊的舌尖逗他，然后道歉，“我也对不起，下次会等酒气散掉再回家。”

“你也亲我一下。”

黄仁俊抬起头吧唧了一口李帝努，宣布：“那我们和好了。”

#  
按例他们每个月要回老宅住一晚吃团圆饭，李帝努带着黄仁俊去超市买了点零食准备晚上在放映室看电影，诺诺放了寒假也在家，因为管不住嘴小朋友长成了小胖子，见到零食就走不动路，他妈不让吃，就挨在黄仁俊身边撒娇，李帝努皱着眉头把他外甥推开：“还吃，我现在都抱不动你了。”

“黄仁俊买给我的!李帝努你管不着!”诺诺仗着黄仁俊在前面很是嚣张，他从来不叫李帝努舅舅，都是直接“李帝努、李帝努”的叫。

“那是我买给他的!那是我媳妇我媳妇，你把手给老子撒开。”李帝努有点跳脚，他很容易跟诺诺抢醋吃，所有的沉稳在这个小孩面前都消失掉，比着赛看谁幼稚。

黄仁俊心软，给诺诺塞了两个黄桃果冻，然后把袋子递给李帝努：“拿走，别馋诺诺。”

小胖子很有李帝努当年的风范，他呲溜呲溜吃完果冻，然后跟着黄仁俊身后去吃晚饭，路上还卖乖讨了顿大餐。

“拉勾，黄仁俊你下周要来接我去吃好吃的。”诺诺伸出软胖的小手，挂在黄仁俊胸前，还没亲上去就被李帝努面无表情地提着后衣领拎起来，丢在软沙发上。

“不去，”李帝努拉黄仁俊去看电影，“没空。”

“我也看电影。”诺诺不生气，他知道李帝努说话不管用，屁颠屁颠地跟在两人后头，七八岁的孩子狗都嫌，诺诺虽然胖，但是不耽误两个眼睛大，一眨一眨像是橱窗里的娃娃。黄仁俊觉得好玩，笑得肩膀直抖，从袋子里拿出巧克力给诺诺，摸了摸他的小卷毛。

“小孩不能看。”李帝努推他出去，关上门，扯着脸发火，他非要说自己也喜欢黄桃果冻，说黄仁俊不留一个给他是不爱他。

黄仁俊说李帝努你怎么这么无赖，指责了一半就叫人压在地毯上摸。他们有几天没做了，正是干柴烈火的时候，黄仁俊蜷起小腿勾住李帝努的腰，问他关没关好门。

黄仁俊不知道李帝努为这次做爱计划了多久——从他屁股兜里放了一个大号安全套的行为来说，肯定他们逛超市前李帝努就有了这个念头。

一个，对一般情况下的李帝努来说都不够，更何况他今天还特别兴奋。两人还彼此误会的时候，他们在酒店卫生间做过，旁边那间有个女生一直在叫，李帝努醉的不知西东非要说说她没黄仁俊叫的好听，头埋在黄仁俊肩颈窝，咬牙和隔壁比着赛做爱，直到那边没了声音黄仁俊嗓子也哭哑了才堪堪结束，把那些会让女人怀孕但是只能让黄仁俊拉肚子的东西一滴不落的射进肠道。

他让黄仁俊夹紧了，然后去吃饭，回去的时候黄仁俊裤子底下全被洇湿，车座上留下一小块湿渍，李帝努没说话也没凶黄仁俊，在黄仁俊接下来高烧的三天几乎是寸步不离，连办公都守在他床边。

黄仁俊那时觉得李帝努完全是神经病了，就也不同他计较。有一次李帝努叫他穿女装出门吃饭，黄仁俊骨架小，穿裙子没有任何违和感，李帝努有些朋友来问他要人，笑嘻嘻地说嫂子真漂亮能不能和我玩两天。黄仁俊因为这个翻了脸，摘掉假发摔在李帝努腿上，气得浑身发抖。

李帝努就是这以后改的脾气，仿佛闹也闹够了，想和黄仁俊冰释前嫌安稳过日子，他很少再阴阳怪气地讽刺黄仁俊，黄仁俊有什么话也会认真听，甚至还开始朝九晚五上班，按时回家做饭。

他下班回来的路上会买两盒，两个人一起逛超市的时候也会在收银台顺两盒一起结账，后来误会解开了就更耙耳朵，家里没有的话就不做，宁愿冲凉。

反倒是黄仁俊，今天见了诺诺特别开心，在李帝努想拔出来的时候用小腿勾住他的腰，开玩笑说你摘了射进来吧，射出去我就怀不上了。

但最后没射进去，李帝努用完安全套后没有再做，他开了一桶爆米花，和黄仁俊并排坐下看电影。两人看的风月俏佳人，很老一部片子，讲站街女和霸道总裁的爱情，男帅女靓，黄仁俊看的津津有味，突然无名指上冰凉一下，被戴上一只银色戒指。

他今晚同李帝努的家人一起吃了很合胃口的团圆饭，享受了高质量的性爱，在看一部可爱的电影的时候被求婚了。

眼泪总是比大脑先反应过来，它们首先逃离眼眶，然后是呼吸，黄仁俊险些要换不过来气，他心里一热想去亲李帝努。

轻轻闭眼的时候放映室大门突然被推开，诺诺拽着一脸尴尬的保镖阿德冲了进来，他扑进黄仁俊怀里，对阿德告状：“我刚刚在门缝里全看见了，李帝努骑在黄仁俊身上打他，黄仁俊哭的好可怜。”

空气里那股腥膻味还没散去，平时总面无表情的阿德有些不知所措，脸红了大半，结结巴巴地跟李帝努道歉，手脚都僵硬地不知道怎么放。

“阿德，”李帝努竟然不太生气，他起身把诺诺提起来丢给阿德，又往他怀里塞了一个摄像机，“站那儿拍。”

“黄仁俊先生?”李帝努转身，抿着嘴角举起黄仁俊的手，顿了一下，然后换成右腿跪地。

他实在是紧张，那戒指在他衣服里放了将近两周，婚庆公司策划了十几种求婚计划，从准备求婚到给黄仁俊套上戒指李帝努做过无数应酬，每天晚上喝醉回家都生怕自己说出来。黄嘉欣找上门的那天他怕得要命，手边的事直接推了往回赶，可没想到回家以后黄仁俊会跟他说对不起，不是“我要离开了”的对不起，而是“我不应该离开你，我会永远和你在一起”的对不起。

“我愿意。”

黄仁俊点点头，电影已经开始放片尾曲了，是庸俗欢喜的大团圆结局，Peter Cetera沧桑的声音从音响里流淌出来——

I cant believe its true，Until I hear you say。 

黄仁俊给李帝努戴上另一只戒指，用圆圆的金属环将两人拴在一起，以后别人看到无名指上亮亮的戒指就会知道，知道——

诺诺扑进黄仁俊的怀里大哭：“黄仁俊你怎么能和李帝努在一起，你答应要嫁给我的!”

“李诺诺同学你思想很危险啊，忘了小时候怎么叫舅妈的了?”李帝努冷着脸将诺诺提溜起来，拿过相机让阿德把他带走，“不用拍了。”

黄仁俊站在那里，房间里壁灯缓缓亮起，他耳边仿佛是几年前李帝努拿糖骗诺诺的声音。

“晚饭的时候去找黄仁俊，让舅妈留下。”

此刻已皓月当空，爱的人手捧星光，我知他乘风破浪，去了黑暗一趟*

*摘自柏松《世间美好与你环环相扣》

END.


End file.
